Cuando los tiempos se cruzan
by Kiriahtan
Summary: El Ministerio del Tiempo lleva operando desde la época de Isabel la Católica gracias a las puertas del tiempo. Pero las puertas no son la única forma de viajar en el tiempo y hay más viajeros como ya saben Amelia, Julián y Alonso. Y más lo sabrán cuando al asegurarse de que Cristobal Colón embarca rumbo a las Américas, sospechen de un hombre de pelo cano y abrigo negro.


Escribí esto para la emisión del final de temporada del Ministerio del Tiempo, aunque se me había olvidado subirlo aquí (podéis leerlo con mi mismo nick en AO3 también). Era obligado hacer, en algún momento, el crossover de MdT con Doctor Who y como whovian de puro corazón no pude resistirme al final. Me siento orgulloso de una serie de viajes en el tiempo de mi país tan decente y que, además, no se parece casi nada a DW como la gente se había temido al comienzo. Sin más dilación, os dejo con el fic, y espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**·**

**Cuando los tiempos se cruzan**

**·**

Un codazo en las costillas, en la curva remarcada sobre la cadera gracias al prieto corsé que le ayudaba a contener la respiración, fue lo que hizo que Amelia se girase. Sin ganas de hacerlo: estaban en mitad de una misión y no era el momento para distraerse. Sin embargo Julián era insistente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó en un susurro urgente, sin apartar del todo la mirada de su objetivo. Si lo perdían una tercera vez tal vez no volviesen a encontrarlo y no podían permitirse perderlo. Aquella no era como la puerta que daba a 1491 y no contaban con una segunda oportunidad gracias a ningún bucle temporal.

-Ese hombre. ¿No te suena de algo? -preguntó Julián, señalando un poco más allá.

Amelia siguió su gesto, pero solo había multitud.

-¿Qué hombre? -preguntó sin comprender a qué venía aquella interrupción.

-Un hombre. Con un abrigo negro. Es ya la tercera vez que nos lo cruzamos -informó Julián. La joven universitaria, presionada, estaba a punto de preguntar qué tenía que ver eso con ellos. Estaban en Sevilla, en 1492 y cerca del puerto: llegar a cruzarse a la misma persona tres veces no era tan descabellado. Era lo mismo que ellos estaban intentando hacer con Cristobal Colón. Pero las siguientes palabras de Julián la detuvieron-. Creo que no pertenece a esta época, como nosotros.

Por un momento la líder del grupo olvidó su obligación con la misión, atenta, y volvió a mirar hacia donde Julián le acababa de señalar. La mirada oscura de su compañero también estaba aún orientada en aquella dirección, pero el hombre del abrigo oscuro, fuese quien fuese, había desaparecido hacía rato y solo se veía a la gente transitar. Su puerto hacía a Sevilla una ciudad muy transitada en aquella época del año.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente.

Una nueva figura emergió del tránsito de la calle en la que se habían quedado ambos parados, sacándolos de la gravedad de sus rostros. Amelia dio un respingo antes de reconocer a Alonso ataviado con la ropa de la época, aún así llevando un sombrero de ala ancha como era su preferencia.

-¡Alonso!

-Colón está a punto de embarcar. Debemos darnos prisa, señores -informó, con la diligencia que solo un soldado podía tener, aún cuando su superior fuese una mujer. Por fortuna Amelia creía que entre el pequeño comando se había generado una confianza, a través de sus misiones, que sobrepasaba aquellos lazos. Una lealtad propia de un grupo pequeño que se había ayudado en más de una ocasión.

-Vamos -respondió Julián-. Creo que después de esta misión si que vamos a poder decir que se ha descubierto América.

Ninguno de sus compañeros respondió. Alonso solo cuadró camino hacia donde sabían que estaban dispuestas a levantar anclas la Santa María y sus dos compañeras. Amelia aún estaba pensando en aquel hombre del abrigo negro al que Julián había visto.

-¿Estás seguro de que no se trataba de Walcott?

-Estoy seguro. Era más alto. Y mayor, tenía el pelo ya blanco -repitió de nuevo Julián mientras la puerta de 1492 se cerraba tras de ellos. No durante mucho tiempo dado que en aquel Ministerio se abrían y cerraban decenas de puertas cada día.

Si algo había aprendido Julián desde que había empezado a trabajar allí era que la Historia era de todo menos tranquila o aburrida. Ya le hubiese gustado saberlo cuando estudiaba en EGB. A saber qué hubiese opinado de que algún día se dedicaría a mantenerla a salvo e igual de aburrida que parecía en los libros de Historia.

Saliendo del oscuro pasillo se cruzaron con otro de los escuadrones. Un grupo de dos que parecía sacado del Renacimiento. Aunque más bien parecían dispuestos a meterse en él.

-Si fuese Walcott lo hubiese reconocido -insistió Julián.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Otro viajero en el tiempo? -preguntó Alonso, mirando a sus dos compañeros, con el ceño fruncido. Desde que Amelia le había contado lo que había visto no parecía muy agradado por la idea.

-Parece que el viaje en el tiempo es aún menos exclusivo de lo que creíamos -dijo con desdén Julián, ganándose una de las miradas de Amelia.

-No es algo para reírse. Debemos decírselo a Salvador -decidió-. Si estás seguro de que no era del siglo XV debe saberlo. Como si no fuese malo tener ya otro viajero en el tiempo suelto... -la preocupación y la gravedad estaba marcada en sus ojos y en sus palabras, encabezando el camino hacia el despacho del subsecretario.

La puerta del subsecretario se abrió cuando torcieron la esquina. Dos figuras salieron de ella mientras una voz que sonaba como la de su jefe se oía al otro lado, imposible de entender lo que decía desde allí.

Amelia no necesitó preguntar en cuanto sintió a Julián detenerse junto a ella, deteniéndose de inmediato también.

-¡Chsss!

-... va a ser una visita corta -estaba diciendo el hombre que se correspondía a la descripción de Julián: una figura alta, desgarbada, con una chaqueta larga (o un abrigo) negro, a juego con los pantalones y una camisa con puntitos blancos. Tenía la cara larga, las cejas increíblemente pobladas, y el pelo cano. Y una expresión que robaba el aliento, dejando sin habla-. No te emociones demasiado -le advirtió a la chica.

La chica que le acompañaba quedaba bajita a su lado, y de hecho Amelia le sacaría un par de centímetros, con el pelo oscuro y listo y una expresión sonriente, con el rostro aniñado, suave, que parecía fuera de lugar junto a una figura como aquella.

-¿Y no me habías contado nada de esto? ¡No me lo puedo creer! -decía la chica, sorprendentemente dada la cara de su interlocutor.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes aún -le acalló el hombre. Su voz tenía un punto fuerte, un acento que podía ser del norte. Sin duda tenía pinta de ser del norte. Pero no de uno conocido. Aunque era difícil saber de dónde salía aquella impresión.

Como si nada ambas figuras pasaron junto al trío detenido al final del pasillo. Mientras sus pasos se diluían en la distancia, con el absurdo ridículo de la escena más inesperadas por su descabellada inocuidad, los tres tardaron en aún medio segundo en reaccionar.

-¡Es él! -masculló en voz baja- ¡El mismo hombre del abrigo negro de 1492! ¿Pero qué hacía aquí? -preguntó mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿Tal vez es otro agente? -intentó aventurar Amelia. El Ministerio no era precisamente pequeño, tenía muchos agentes, perfectamente podían no conocer un par de caras. Aunque algo le decía que esa no era la respuesta. La mirada cruzada con Julián le aseguraba que él tampoco lo creía.

-Será mejor averiguarlo -zanjó Alonso mucho más fácilmente, comenzando a mover las piernas a zancadas para abrir de nuevo la puerta del despacho.

Dentro de la estancia Salvador levantó la cabeza, de pie junto a su escritorio revisando algunos papeles, con uno de ellos entre las manos. Al verles pareció sorprendido. Sorprendido pero complacido, como al verles llegar de cualquier misión.

-¿Informe? ¿Qué tal está Colón? -preguntó, directo al grano.

-Rumbo a las Américas con las tres caravelas en orden, señor -se adelantó a responder Amelia, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante-. Pero, señor, hay algo que teníamos que preguntarle...

-Esas dos personas, ¿quienes eran? -atajó Alonso, adelantándose también hacia el escritorio.

-Nos lo hemos cruzado en 1492 -explicó Julián-. ¿Qué significa?

El rostro de Salvador apenas cambió ante los alegatos que no rozaban el descaro pero alguno podría llegar a verlos como una acusación. Las palabras de Alonso de Entrerios siempre eran vívidas y habladas desde el corazón.

Con paciencia el subsecretario se sentó tras el escritorio, ofreciéndoles asiento.

-El hombre al que acabáis de ver es otro viajero en el tiempo.

-¡Lo sabía! -las palabras de Julián fueron apenas un susurró de victoria. Desde el momento en que los habían visto salir del despacho su teoría estaba confirmada, ahora tocaba ver si llegaban las explicaciones. Se ganó una mirada de Salvador por su interrupción, sin palabras.

-¿Como Walcott? -apuntó Amelia mucho más serena. La búsqueda de saber era lo que le había llevado a la universidad y para conseguir entrar a estudiar había tenido que demostrar paciencia, pero también tenacidad.

-No exactamente -respondió el hombre, tomando aire, apoyando las yemas de los dedos de una mano contra las de la otra-. Walcott viajaba en el tiempo por beneficio, ese hombre que os acabáis de cruzar y su acompañante van por libre, sin malas intenciones. En cierta manera se parecen a nosotros -explicó con serenidad-. Se llama el Doctor, es un viejo amigo de este Ministerio.

El comando cruzó una nueva mirada antes de posarla de nuevo, atentamente, sobre Salvador, aún con algunos ceños fruncidos. Sobre todo el de Alonso.

-¿Y eso qué significa? -atacó directamente Julián, en busca de una explicación mejor.

-Básicamente viaja a través del tiempo por su cuenta. Ya nos gustaría tener su tecnología. Nos echa una mano de vez en cuando, acaba de decirnos que puede haber un problema con la llegada de los romanos a la Península, pero esa no será su misión.

-¿Cómo un agente externo?

Las comisuras de la boca del subsecretario se torcieron hacia abajo mientras torcía la cabeza, en un gesto indeciso.

-No lo llamaría así. Ya intentamos reclutarlo pero sería imposible. Un amigo más bien –antes de que llegase otra pregunta el hombre tomó aire, recostándose en su asiento-. No hay nada que temer, si es lo que pensabais. Creedme. Sé mucho más de este Ministerio y de los viajes en el tiempo que todos vosotros juntos.

No era una respuesta agradable, pero parecía firme y clara, convencida. Aún reflexionando sobre ella y digiriendo, Alonso interrumpió:

-¿El Doctor? ¿Soy el único que le sorprende? ¿No tiene más nombre ese extraño?

Por una vez una sonrisa apareció en la seria cara de Salvador.

-Me temo que no, ese es otro gran misterio. Si lo averigua estaré encantado de saberlo -declaró, de forma afable, casi como si se fuese a reír. Suficiente para dejar sin más preguntas al curioso trío.

Más grande por fuera que por dentro. Era muy fácil y muy difícil acostumbrarse. Una esquina del cerebro de Clara aún creía que un día, cuando cruzase la puerta de aquella cabina azul se encontraría con una cabina de teléfonos estrecha en la que apenas cabrían dos personas, pero si un día algo así sucediese sería una gran decepción. Como una ilusión óptica. Una ilusión óptica en la que no había día que no se alegrase de caer en ella.

-¿Entonces España tiene un Ministerio que se dedica a viajar en el tiempo? -preguntó, cogiéndose de la barandilla sin apoyar su peso en ella.

-A proteger su historia -asintió el Doctor. De dos pasos largos ya estaba junto a la consola, comenzando a mover aquellas palancas y pulsar aquellos botones que la primera vez tan incomprensibles le habían parecido. Alienígenas. Ahora que los entendía tal vez ella tenía un poquito de alienígena también.

-¿Y nosotros? -preguntó después, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad. Una maestra siempre tiene que tener curiosidad, seguir aprendiendo. ¿Qué iba a enseñar si no a niños pequeños, eternos pozos sin fondo de curiosidad?

Un bufido por parte del Doctor le hizo girarse hacia él, atenta.

-¡Las organizaciones humanas! Recuérdame que un día te enseñe UNIT. O no, no me lo recuerdes. No sabéis qué hacer con los viajes en el tiempo -aseguró el señor del tiempo, alzando las cejas. Esas cejas que parecían siempre enfadas, tan distintas a las anteriores pero que Clara había aprendido a apreciar también. Y a saber leer a la perfección.

El Doctor nunca hablaba en serio pero siempre hablaba en serio. Había que aprender a interpretarlo.

-¿UNIT? Me aseguraré de recordártelo -sonrió ampliamente, con picardía, apuntándoselo para cuando el Doctor tuviese la guardia baja en una de sus escapadas.

-No viajan en el tiempo, por suerte -aseguró el hombre-. Solo nos faltaría eso. Al menos el Ministerio son civiles. No está mal, tratan de proteger la historia. Viajan a través de puertas, es un sistema algo antiguo -explicó, tirando de una nueva palanca-. Solo en España. Tal vez volvamos a cruzárnoslos. Tal vez no -el tiempo era difuso, iba mucho más allá de unas puertas que solo iban hacia atrás, pero eso era algo que el Ministerio aún no había averiguado y él no interferiría-. Nosotros podemos ir a cualquier momento, a cualquier lugar, así que... ¿A dónde quieres ir? -se giró hacia Clara, apoyada en una de las barandillas junto a las librerías, él con la mano en la última palanca de despegue.

Ella sonrió, aquel pequeño placer culpable, antes de responder y el Doctor bajó la palanca.

Fuera, junto al pozo que daba entrada al Ministerio del Tiempo en el 2015 en España, la TARDIS parpadeó, mientras sus motores emitían su característico sonido, ese que aún no había tenido tiempo de arreglar por mucho que todo el tiempo estuviese ante él, y desapareció. Despegando.


End file.
